Coming back
by ruthie-camden-Brewer
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are divorced. Troy takes they're first twin daughter, Lorelai and they're only son. Gabriella takes the second twin daughter Cecelia. What happens when Lorelai and Cecelia meet each other for the second time at east high.R
1. describing

Chapter one

"Lorelai? Are you ready? You'll be late for school! And if you're late you'll miss basketball practice!" Troy yelled up the stairs.

"Dad I know, I'm putting my makeup on! I'll be down in a sec!" Lorelai said as she finished putting on her lip gloss, unplugged her curling iron, got her backpack and ran down the stairs.

"Dean's picking me up today so I'll see you at school!" She said giving him a quick hug, grabbing an apple, and running outside. Troy looked outside and watched his daughter drive off with his best friend's son. It reminded him of how he and Gabriella used to be.

_Flashback_

"_Hey wildcat!" Gabriella said running to Troy's car._

"_Hey My little freaky science chick!" Troy said kissing her._

"_My nickname is much longer than yours!"_

"_And that, my dear is what makes you special!" Troy said as they drove off._

_End of Flashback_

'Why did I let her leave? She took Cecelia and I took Lorelai. I'll never get to see my other little girl. Lorelai will never know her sister.'

"Daddy, I can't tie my shoes can you help me?" Joshua said walking down the stairs. When Troy and Gabi got back together, Gabi had Joshua, but they broke up again and Gabriella allowed Troy to take Joshua because her life was too hectic and she could only handle Cecelia. Gabi also said that Lorelai and Joshua were spitting images of him.

"Okay, come here Wildcat!" Troy said sitting on his knees.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's In New York." Troy said while tying his son's shoes.

"Why isn't she here wit us?" He asked.

"You ask too many questions! Just like your mom." Troy said standing up.

"How am I like you?" He said another question.

"You have my hair, my old nickname, my feet, and my smile." He said smiling.

"How and I like mommy?"

"You have her ears, her Intelligence, her sense of humor, and her eyes."

"OK!" He said grabbing his backpack and walking to the car.

"Glad that's over. Now I just gotta worry about Jessica Marcus's three pointers."

At Gabriella's

"Cecelia, hurry up! Unless you wanna go live in a cardboard box, you will hurry up." Gabriella said at bottom of her new houses' staircase. Her company had transferred her to Albuquerque because they needed more people there.

"Coming!"

"Hurry, you don't wanna be late for your first day at east high, now do you?"

"No mom." Cecelia said.

"Come let's go, let's go!" She said rushing her daughter out of the house.

"Mom. What was dad like?" Cecelia asked her mom.

"He was funny, sweet, GORGEOUS, and loving."

"Well then why did he leave?"

"Because I asked him to."

"Why?"

"Because I did."

"Okay."

Hey this is my third hsm fic so. hope u enjoy it

This is the life23


	2. East High

Wildcat welcome

"Hey, Wildcat!" GiGi said running up to Lorelai. GiGi was Dean's younger sister and Lorelai's best friend.

"Hey GiGi!"

"God there's so many new people here this year. It will be very hard to pick out which ones we are accept." Jessica said sneaking up behind Lorelai.

"Geez, Jess you freakin scared me!" Lorelai said hugging Jessica.

"I always do!"

"Hey Kat, over here!" GiGi said motioning for the power forward on their team, Katrina Martinez to go over there.

"What's up, Chica's!" She said walking up to them.

"Nothin much, how was your break?" Jessica asked her.

"Boring. All it was was France!" Katrina said unenthusiastically.

"Well we wouldn't know! It would be cool to go to France." GiGi said.

"Yes, it's true. Finally I agree with ya GiGi!" Jessica said as they twin friends Amber and Kayla. They weren't on the team, but they were cheerleaders so they were in Lorelai's social strata.

"Hey Amber, hey Kayla!" Lorelai said.

"Hey Lore! How was vaca?" Kayla asked.

"Interesting." She replied plainly.

"Dates with Dean, Basketball Drill, and hanging out with GiGi!" Everybody but GiGi and Lorelai said in 'duh' voices.

"How did you know?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"We can read you like a book!" Amber said.

"Hey guess what!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"What?" Katrina said.

"I was eaves dropping on Dad and Sharpay and…" Lorelai said but was interrupted by Amber.

"Why were you eaves dropping?"

"It's my purpose in life! You said you could read me like a book! So before I was so rudely interrupted. I _overheard_ Dad and Sharpay and he proposed!" She said practically screaming.

"No way!" All of them screamed.

"Yes way!"

"Oh My God! It's about time they got married!" GiGi said hugging Lorelai.

"Now you and Dean just have to tie the knot." Jessica said.

"What makes you think me and Dean are gonna be together for that long?" Lorelai questioned Jessica's remark.

"You guys have been together ever since you were eleven!" Kayla said in another 'duh' voice.

"They have a point. You guys have been named perfect couple every single year since middle school!"

"You may be right! But unless one of you is psychic we will never know!" Lorelai said as the bell rang.

"Here we go! Into the chamber of doom!" Katrina said dramatically. Everyone laughed.

In homeroom.

Cecelia walked in to the classroom.

"Hi Miss Martins?" Cecelia questioned a young lady sitting at a desk. She looked to be about 21

"Yes, and you must be Cecelia Montez. It's great to have you in our class and in our school." She said Shaking Cecelia's hand.

"Hi I'm Macy!" A petite blonde girl said to Cecelia while standing in front of her.

"I'm Cecelia."

"You must be new." Another girl stood up.

A/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/N

"Yeah." She said sitting down reading a book.

Sorry It was short. some body broke a water pipe at school and we are gett sent home early. R&R!

This Is The Life23


	3. meetings at the supermarket

Chapter 3

Troy walked into Wal-Mart and went towards the food aisle.

"Mini Pizza, Big pizza, Peanut butter, jelly, bread, Water, Soda, Hotdogs, buns, Hamburger patties, Chicken, more pizza, Laundry soap, blah, blah, blah." He smiled at what his kids secretly added to his list.

'God, why did josh have to bring her up? I was so depressed when I let her leave.'

_Flashback_

_(Troy singing)_

"_I can take rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, Getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing _

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing _

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do." _

_End of flashback_

'I wish I could see I could see her again. Anytime, any day, anywhere.' He thought as he bumped into a girl with dark brown curly hair.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Troy said helping the lady pick up her items.

"It's no big deal…" She said looking up at him

"Gabriella? Wow that was really quick." Troy said stunned and amazed at the same time.

"What do you mean that was quick? And is that really you, Troy?"

"Personal thought, and yep, it's me!"

"How are…" She said embarrassingly looking at her feet.

"Lorelai and Joshua? They're fine. How is Cecelia?"

"She's good. I thought you would have left for somewhere other than here. There were too many memories here for me to deal with and too many people I didn't want to bring back into my life. Like the kids I left behind." She said on the verge of tears.

Troy hugged her and she left mascara stains on his shirt.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" She said kind of giggling.

"This _was_ my favorite shirt!" Troy said laughing too.

"Do you want me to wash it for you?" Gabi asked.

"No I was just about to go get laundry soap actually." He said as a blonde girl showed up behind him.

"Troy do you want me to pick up Josh and Lore after school?" Sharpay asked him

"Yeah. I have to go shopping for more stuff today."

"Gabriella!" Sharpay said hugging her.

"Hey Shar," Gabi said noticing the engagement ring on her finger, "Are you getting married? Who's the lucky guy?" She said curiously even though she pretty much knew the answer.

"Troy. We're getting married in June!" She said in the same squeal as she once knew.

"Congrats! Hey I gotta go get some more stuff. And don't forget to invite me to your wedding!" She said hiding the pain behind her eyes and smile.

"We will. Gabi I have a question. Troy go and get the stuff while me and Gabriella talk."

"Okay. Meet me at the basketball signing okay." He said walking off.

"Gabi, will you be my Maid of honor?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course, Sharpay! I mean you did help take care of my kids for 16 years!" Gabi said with a fake, but very convincing, smile.

"Oh, thank you Gabriella!" She said hugging her.

"You know, it would be nice to have a Maid of honor that is actually alive." Gabi said gasping for breath.

"Oh, sorry. Here is our address, come pick up you invitation and you can see Lorelai and Joshua. Tootles!" She said writing down the address and walking away.

"Tootles!" Gabriella said mocking her as she walked away.

a/n a/n a/n a/n a/n a/n a/n a/n

The song is what hurts the most by rascal flatts. Thanx 4 da greta reviews. R&R


	4. On the ride home

Chapter4

After school for Lorelai

"Hey Shar, Hey Josh What's Up!"

"Well your dad ran into someone today." Sharpay as they were driving home.

"Who was it?" Lorelai said taking out her note book and starting her homework.

"Your…..Your mom." She said.

"My mom?" Lorelai questioned uneasily

"MOMMA! YAY SHE'S NOT IN NEW YORK ANYMORE!" Josh exclaimed.

"Great. The mother who left me years ago is now trying to reenter my life! This sucks! What if she tries to ruin yours and dads relationship! What If she tries to stop you and dad from getting married! God, I gotta call GiGi!" Lorelai said as she took out her cell phone. She had GiGi on speed dial so she could reach her easily.

"Yola."

"GiGi? This is Lorelai."

"Hey Lore what's up you sound worried." GiGi said in a concerned tone.

"My mom. She's here in Albuquerque!" Lorelai said trying to catch breaths.

"That's great Lore! Now you can get to know her!"

"That's just it. I don't wanna know her. She abandoned her own son and daughter for her own selfish ways!"

"I'm coming over Lore okay."

"Alright. We're here so you can start heading over." She said hanging up the phone.

"Lorelai, it's not gonna be that bad okay." Sharpay said putting her hand on Lorelai's shoulder.

"I don't want her as a mom. I want you as my mom, Sharpay. What will happen if dad decides to take her back? Then everything we've done will be erased. It's not fair." Lorelai said running to the house.

"Hey Sharpay, Why Lorelai so sad? Mommy is back she should be as happy as a clown. I'm using smilies just like Mrs. Hailerton said!"

"The word is similes buster brown, and I don't think she wants to know your mommy. She wants me to be her mommy."

"I do too…Mommy." Josh said with a smile as him and Sharpay got out of the car.

* * *

After school for Cecelia 

"Hey Cecelia, How was school?" Gabriella asked moving the groceries from the front to the back so Cecelia could sit in the front.

"Boring." She answered plainly.

"What did they teach you?"

"Nothing I don't already know. I made two friends."

"Really! That not to bad. What are their names?" Gabriella asked with excitement for her daughter.

"Macy Carlson and Jennifer Marks." She said once again plainly.

"What the matter sweetheart?" She asked her daughter with a worried voice.

"I hate moving to new schools. I don't know anybody. I'm always known as the Einsteinette or the freaky math and science girl. Why does your company transfer you all the time?" She asked.

They need more people down at the lab here in Albuquerque. It wasn't by choice either. It was either Albuquerque or getting fired." Gabriella explained.

"It's all so confusing with school, unpacking…"

"I saw your father today at the store."

"You seeing dad at the store, Excuse you!" Cecelia said to her mom.

"I said I saw your father…"

"I heard you! How could this be? You said he should've moved by now!" She said in complete shock.

"I know but he obviously decided to stay in his hometown. We're going over to his house tomorrow to pick up a wedding invitation and to pick up our bridesmaids dresses."

"You want me to watch my dad get married to some other woman that's not you and to top all off you want me to stand next to her! I cannot believe you mom!" Cecelia getting out of the car, running to the front of the house, and running inside.

"Damn it!" Gabriella said getting out of the car.

* * *

At the Bolton house

GiGi rang the doorbell.

"Hey GiGi." Joshua said to her as he opened the door.

"Yola J-Man. Where's Lorelai?"

"She's inside her room. Would you like to come in?" He asked politely.

"Yeah that would be cool." She said coming into the house.

"You can go to her room. She's mad 'cause mommy isn't in New York no more, and she wants Sharpay to be her mommy forever." He said explaining it dramatically.

"Thanks for giving me the scoop. And very nice manners. Later J-Man."

"Later GiGi."

"Lore? Can I come in?" GiGi asked while knocking on Lorelai's door.

"Yeah, come in." She said letting GiGi in.

"Lorie, why don't you wanna meet your mom?" GiGi asked sadly.

"GiGi, I don't wanna meet her because she left me, my brother, and my father alone. And never came back."

"Lorelai Bolton, Your mom is your mom and there is nothing you can do about that. She is always gonna try to be there for no matter how much you want her gone, you will always have a part of her that you can never throw away. You have her genes. You are stuck with her forever!" GiGi said sternly.

"So you do pay attention in science!" Lorelai said laughing while crying.

"I try!" GiGi said laughing.

"Thanks for cheering me up GiGi!" She said hugging GiGi.

"Anytime."

GiGi's cell began to ring and she answered it.

"Yola, this GiGi. Oh, hey Big Bro. No I'm at Lorelai's. No you cant talk to her from my cell phone. You got your own…Use it! Hold up, can I spend the night tonight?"

"Why?"

"Mom and have an immediate business trip and last me and dean complained about not getting room service so we tar and feathered the manager and got All of us kicked out of the hotel."

"You're not gonna tar and feather my brother if he doesn't get you juice or something are you?"

"No, but those, my friend, were good times."

"Yes you can spend the night."

I'm spending the night Dean. Okay, Okay, Okay. Bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

"God that boy can talk!" GiGi said rolling off the bed.

"Tell me about you're not his girlfriend."

They spent the whole night talking and Lorelai kept saying to suggestions of tarring and feathering people. But they didn't know what was in store for the next day.

* * *

Thanx for da great reviews guys! I'll update soon!

ruthie-camden-brewer


	5. this morning

Lorelai woke up and looked at GiGi who was lying on the floor.

"Hey wake up!" Lorelai yelled at GiGi

"Hey I was just about to say I do to Orlando Bloom!" She said half asleep.

"Yeah, well we are going to the mall so hurry up and get dressed. I'll change in the bathroom." Lorelai said getting a Purple tee and a jean skirt.

"Okay."

When Lorelai was done she went downstairs to see what was for breakfast.

"Mmmmm, toast, eggs, hash browns, and bacon!" She said running to her spot at the table. Joshua was sitting at the table in his basketball Pajamas eating.

"Hey little man!" She said ruffling his hair

"I'm not little, I'm 6!" He said proudly.

"Do you want me to call you, 6 man?"

"No!"

"Hey J-Man!" GiGi said taking a spot at the table too. She was wearing a white shirt with a short jacket over it, Jean shorts, and Blue converse.

"That's what I wanna be called…" He said in a rude tone, but then he noticed his dad giving him 'the look' and acted more politely, "Please."

"Ok, J-Man!" Lorelai said sarcastically

"Dad, Me and GiGi are going to the mall today." Lorelai said with her mouth half full.

"Lore, don't talk with you mouth full!" He said looking at her annoyed.

After she swallowed her food she said, "It wasn't full, it was _half _full!" She said.

"Lorelai!" He said warningly

"Okay, Okay!"

"Thank you, now you and GiGi are going to the mall?"

"Yep and we are leaving now!" She said getting up from the table and talking GiGi's finished plate with hers.

"Just let me get my purse." GiGi said getting up and running up the stairs.

"I'll see you guys later." He said washing the dishes.

"Okay. Bye." They said running out to GiGi's car.

"Daddy, am I old enough to go to the mall by myself?" Joshua asked.

"No, you're only six, Josh." He said reminding his son.

"Oh man! Next time can I go with Lorelai?"

"Yes you can."

"Thanks dad. I gotta go get ready for Basketball practice!" He said running upstairs.

"Ok well, we are leaving in 30 minutes." Troy yelled up the stairs.

"Hey you guys can really make noise!" Sharpay said coming down the stairs.

"Sorry." He said putting two plates with omelets on them, on the table.

"Thank you!" She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Lorelai and GiGi went to the mall."

"But Gabi's coming over today!" Sharpay reminded him.

"Oh crap I forgot!" He said hitting himself in the forehead.

"Well she can always see her at fittings and at the rehearsals!" Sharpay suggested.

"I guess that's a possibility. Okay. Gabi will be here when Josh gets back from practice, so at least she'll get to see one of her kids."

"It's okay Troy. There will be other times."

"I hate it when you're right." He said kissing her.

"I hate to break up your little love fest but I'm gonna be late for Basketball practice!" Joshua said standing at the bottom of the stairs. They broke apart embarrassingly.

"Go to the car!" Troy said to his son.

"Bye, mom." Joshua said waving to Sharpay.

"Bye buster brown." She said waving back.

"Alright I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

At the Montez house

"Cecelia, wake up." Gabriella said slightly shaking her daughter.

"I'm up." She said sounding annoyed

"Okay well we are going to your fathers at 3:00, so get your best clothes and get ready."

"What time is it?" She asked sitting up

"It is 12:00." Gabi said walking out of the room.

She got out of bed and walked to her closet. She picked out a purple tank top and Jean shorts.

'This should do it!' She thought as she took them off the hanger.

She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"I have to go to work for two hours so just make lunch and do whatever for the next two hours. I love you bye!" Gabi said running out the door.

'Great! What am I gonna do for the next two hours?'

She turned on the T.V and searched around for something to watch.

Hey hope u liked it.

Ruthie-Camden-Brewer


	6. Mike and Ike

Sorry I haven't written in a long time but I'm back!

"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)

Boots with the fur (With the fur)

The who-"

"Hello?" Lorelai said answering her phone.

"Lore its time to come home." Troy said calmly

"Already?" She replied slightly whining.

"Yes." Troy replied still trying to be calm.

"Okay. I'll be home in 30 minutes. I love you Mike." She said waiting for a response.

'I love you too, Ike." He said smiling. They hung up. They had been calling each other that ever since Lorelai was two. They always used to eat Mike and Ikes, so the started calling each other Mike and Ike. It was a way they bonded, their special thing. When Lorelai was little she even made a name for Gabriella, it was Tootsie Pop.

"Lets go Gigi." Lorelai said pulling her out of C2. They got in the car and drove home. They pulled up and ran inside.

"Hey Mikey what's for din din?" Lorelai said anxiously standing at the island.

"It depends Ikey, what did you eat at the food court?" Troy said throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"Pick up stix." She said bouncing around in the same spot.

"God the things Chinese food does to you. We should put you in the carnival as "The Amazing Bouncing Lorelai." Bet on how long she'll go until she's reduced to a bunny hop." Troy said looking at his daughter with a weird look on his face.

"You wouldn't." She said in a sing-songy voice continuing to bounce.

"You'd be surprised." Troy replied in a sing songy voice as well.

"Aha aha wow that's a real knee-slapper Mikey." She replied stopping.

"I try." He said laughing.

"Just not hard enough!" She said putting an apple to her mouth.

"Not out of the décor basket!" Troy said Polishing the apple off.

"Décor basket or not I'm as hungry as Josh and all his little hoodlum friends put together." She said leaning as far over the island as possible.

"Sharpay will flip and they're not hoodlums, they're just…. Yeah they're hoodlums." He replied laughing. Lorelai joined in and the ever so silent Gigi did too.

"I'll flip over what?" Sharpay said walking through the front door followed by 11 little boys and a little girl named Robin who managed to find her way into the boys division.

"Dad we're gonna go play a six on six game. We'll be in the back." Josh said trying to look cool.

"All right wildcat but dinners in two hours and I need you here and them there." Troy said pointing to the door.

"You got it pops. Come on guys. And Robin." He said dreamily as she ran past him.

"What a woman." Josh said nodding his head and running after them.

"Wow." Lorelai said blankly.

"That's my boy!" Troy said helping Sharpay with the groceries.

"Yep he's yours all right." Sharpay said giving him a hug.

"Hey Shar." Lorelai said putting the apple to her mouth again.

"Not out of the décor basket!" Sharpay said snatching it out of Lorelai's grip.

"What's up with you guys and the décor basket?" Lorelai said with a frustrated look on her face.

"It for decorative purposes. You wouldn't like it if someone went and took a bite out of one of your scrunchies right?" Sharpay said before she noticed how ridiculous it sounded.

"No but it would be awfully weird if someone did." Lorelai said with an eyebrow raised. Troy laughed and everyone turned around.

"What a guy can't laugh in his own house?" He said stopping. Lorelai rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Hope you guyz liked it. Srry it was so short though. Luv rcb


End file.
